1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic, interactive cloud-based toy system for children. More particularly, the present invention is to an interactive toy that can respond to physical stimuli and communicate with other toys, smart devices, and the interne to update its behavior over time.
2. The Prior Art
While there have been toys that change personalities based upon how they were played with by the child, the toy's behavior was based on pre-loaded programs. In other toys, these programs could be changed slightly by a child's interaction on a smart device (such as a phone, tablet or computer) that was operatively connected to the toy. Other smart toys have been reported that use cloud databases to speak to a child using conversation engines in the cloud that learn about the child over time and prompt conversation based upon the child's responses. These smart toys can talk about seemingly relevant information for the child but they are not completely dynamic since they use pre-recorded audio files and are only as dynamic as the recorded files allow.